Jenna Mikaelson
Jenna Mikaelson is a main female protagonist in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth and she plays a minor antagonist role in A Boring New Devil life. Right? arc, being the final antagonist of the arc. Later known as the Witch of the Flaming Sword, she is a American girl, a Nephilim, the daughter of a male fallen angel and a human mother. After Ichiro and Saji travel to America and complete a contract with her at the center of it all, she later comes back to Japan with them, joining Kuoh Academy, the Disciplinary Committee, and enrolling as a First-Year student and moves in with Ichiro and Sora with Ichiro helping her adjust not only to the Supernatural World but also to help her overcome her sheltered and abusive childhood. Appearance Jenna is a girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and gray and yellow gradient eyes and was describes by Ichiro as having a "chubby face" that reminded Ichiro of Yumeko at first glance. Her eyes are noted to be "puffy and red". When she was first seen at her local high school in America she typically wore the dresses that her mom deemed appropriate in her religion however after Ichiro "adopts" her and brings her to Kuoh, even enrolling her into Kuoh Academy she adopts the typical female Kuoh Academy uniform and he later allows her to choose her own clothes, outside of school wearing plain t-shirts and training pants. During the training for the Rating Game against Riser, Sora decides to design her new Rating Game armor to resemble her new growing status as a "witch" which consists of a mid-thigh black dress with a black fur coat over it and finger-less black gloves. Her armor matches what Ichiro wears during the match. She wears a simple diamond necklace to remind her of her mother. Personality Jenna is described as a very shy and timid girl who seeks love. Because of her very religious mother, she is shown to be very ignorant in regards to things like intercourse, crime, and how to protect herself, even finding it very difficult to interact with others. She was raised by her mother's paranoia and religious beliefs which led to Jenna never being able to understand her sacred gear or fallen angel origins which her mother describes as "being curses of the devils", which is what causes her sacred gear incident in the first place. Because of the heavy bullying she faced in middle school and in her first year of high school she is shown to be very submissive, soft spoken, and quiet. Only speaking when Ichiro tells her it's fine and choosing to sit with her head down when she first arrives at Kuoh Academy due to fear that the other kids would bully and harass her like the kids at her former school. When Ichiro and Saji first meet Jenna, she is described as a "very broken girl in need of love and support" she reminds Ichiro of the broken pieces of himself which is why he projects on her angrily and even says if she won't stand up to the bullies or her mother then she deserves it, due to remembering the abuse he faced under Amelia before he killed her and the bullies at the orphanage until Sora stood up for him. Jenna is also a very sensitive girl who lacks the ability to understand others, getting scared when Ichiro gives her a hug after he forces her sacred gear off, believing that he was about to kill her. As the series goes on and with the help of Yumeko and Mittelt, Jenna begins to grow out of her shell becoming close friends with the others at Kuoh Academy and showing a bubbly, caring, and supportive personality. She becomes best friends with ... due to the two sharing such a sheltered childhood. Jenna has stated that she wants to protect Ichiro and later says she will confront and defeat her father because of the courage Ichiro instilled in her due to his constant refusal to give up when fighting against people and creatures far stronger than him. Her newfound courage was later shown when she came with Issei, Saji, and Ichiro to the Underworld, facing against Elena after she bad mouth Ichiro for his fight against Marcel. Jenna is also forced into awkward misadventures due to her friendship with Mittelt who "takes her under her wings" due to them both being fellow fallen angels who were saved by Ichiro. History Jenna was born between a human mother who was 17 at the time and a father fallen angel. When Ichiro and Saji ask her mother after following up a police report 17 years ago, Jenna's mother states the devil forced himself upon her and he had black wings and called himself "Asbeel" and after calling Mittelt, Ichiro and Saji learn that he was indeed a cadre-level fallen angel. Due to her mother's religion and unable to cope with what happened, she would beat and lock Jenna in a closet claiming she was the devil's child and shutting her off from the outside world, not even allowing her to go to school until middle school. During middle school because of her clumsy, awkwardness, and lack of social skills combined with the stories of her mother she became the target of intense bullying, with both girls and boys stating it was fun to bully her and treat her like a "freak" and social outcast a boy even warning Saji and Ichiro not to interact with her. However she began to realize that in her freshman years of high school that she had a special gift, if she concentrated hard enough she could summon fire in her hands and sometimes move objects with her mind, however she lacked the ability to control these powers and didn't fully come to turn with these powers being her own. First Appearance Due to Sona and her familiar spreading Ichiro's contracts one of her contracts lands in Bon Temps in America. Due to Sona not wanting to send Ichiro out alone and her servants being too busy she begrudgingly sends Saji, stating that this could help him because he has constantly been failing to fulfill his contracts. When the two arrive they meet a governor who enlisted their help because of the immense fires that have been starting in the area at random times. Ichiro deciding it's a apparition causing these fires he begins to do research at the local public library however he finds nothing but later due to Saji's intervention finds a police report of a woman claiming she was forced into intercourse by the devil. With nothing else to go on he decides to check it out where he meets Jenna and her mother. After talking with Jenna's mother Ichiro decides that she is crazy until she calls Mittelt and she explains that a fallen angel by the name of Asbeel did abandon the Grigori 17 years before the start of the series and thus he does some investigative work into Jenna's high school where he witnesses Jenna's bullying, and Saji while sneaking around to keep track of Jenna's mother later witnesses her beating Jenna. After this incident, Ichiro and Saji both realize that Jenna is the cause of these fires, due to her bullying and abuse triggering her sacred gear to act on it's own. Ichiro then decides to ask Jenna to come back with him and Saji to Japan, because she can't escape what she is but she declines after learning the two are devils, and her mom teaching her that devils are wicked creatures who want to drag her soul to hell. After she runs away Ichiro then decides that the two should leave and ditch the contract causing Saji to get into a argument realizing that Ichiro was trying to run away because he was scared, due to Jenna reminding him of his past. The night while Jenna was walking home from a sport game, a group of girls crowd around her and began beating Jenna and calling her a freak, her sacred gear then activates and intense flames cover the area, setting it ablaze. Saji tries to stop her sacred gear with his Absorption Line however the flames are too much and Jenna couldn't stop them, Ichiro then appears and while Jenna begs the two boys to kill her as two fallen angel wings stretch from her back, Ichiro uses his sacred gear to absorb Jenna's flames and thus deactivating her sacred gear. After this she decides to come with the two boys to Japan and later meets the student Council at Kuoh academy. In the aftermath, Ichiro confronts Jenna's mother and using his devil hypnosis he rewrites her memories, telling her to "let go" of the past, telling him that he's taking Jenna to Japan and wiping her tears, saying that her last interaction with Jenna, was a good one where the two talk and Jenna forgave her for all the abuse, he then gives her the money he got from the contract telling her to get out of this town, and then he leaves her alone. However not even Jenna or Saji know he has done this as he told the two to wait for him at the airport. Powers and Abilities Holy Magic: Due to her father being a cadre-level fallen angel, she inherits his ability of holy magic, allowing her to create spears, swords, and other objects out of light, however due to her lack of combat abilities she mainly uses this ability for defensive purposes, creating barriers and shields to protect her teammates. During the training for the Phenex Rating Game, Mittelt begins training her in controlling her light manipulation. She also takes some magic advice from Akeno and learns how to use magic for more complex things like traps and detection runes. * Telekinesis: Due to her father being a cadre-level fallen angel, she inherits his special holy magic ability, allowing her to move objects with her mind however because of Jenna's lack of control and her lack of talent she can only use this ability a few times before it eats up her stamina. Unnatural Aura: Because of her constant praying and meditation, despite being half-fallen angel Jenna has gained a unnatural holy aura that will protect her from some damage, she can also release this aura as wheels of purification magic, that can harm devils and fallen angels. * Presence Shifting: Using her irregular aura, she can manipulate it to make her appear as someone else. She is however limited with this ability, due to not being able to make herself appear as a God or Deity. Immense Speed: Having ran short distance track during middle school, Jenna is a very fast runner, able to keep up with a knight piece like Meguri. She later learns to use her speed in tandem with her sacred gear and combat abilities. Sword Skills: Being trained by Edward in preparation of the Rating Games she develops some good sword skills. While inferior to the more experienced sword users (Ichiro, yuuto, and Meguri) she is capable of holding her own during a fight. Flight: '''Being half fallen angel she is capable of flight, possessing two black wings of her own. She learns to fly during the training for the Phenex Rating Game. Equipment '''Divine Judgement ( ) also know as Sword that Punishes Wicked Hearts is a high-tier sacred gear of Jenna Mikaelson. Divine Judgement is a holy-relic sacred gear which manifests as the sword of Uriel that was used to prevent Adam and Eve from returning to the Garden of Eden. The sword possesses the ability to turn into pure holy flames based off the wielder's emotions. If the wielder is too calm, the flames will manifest as lukewarm in temperature making the flames completely useless however if the wielder is too mad or enraged then the flames will turn blue and could potentially become a uncontrollable force destroying everything it touches meaning that the wielder must have control over their emotions in order to use this sacred gear effectively. The flames are also describes as having some sort of consciousness of their own, shown when Ichiro was absorbing the flames he compared them to the "beating heart" of his own Power of Soul. Being a holy-relic sacred gear, the sword is capable of harming evil or dark spirits.She is capable of using her flames independently to attack a environment without her being near it however the condition being that environment has to flash in her mind. Trivia * Jenna MIkaelson is based off of Carrie from the novel written by Stephen Kings, with the idea coming from a friend of mines who is a big fan of the series. I also liked writing a "good" ending for the Carrie movie. * I also think this is the perfect segue, Ichiro doing a extremely good thing before moving to the arc regarding his past sins and actions. * The town Bon Temps was a reference to True Blood, a vampire series, where the main character was also bullied and ostracized due to her unique bloodline and special power. * Mikaelson is a reference to the Originals plus Mikaelson is another name for Michael, the archangel who is also described as wielding a flaming sword. * Her sacred gear is a reference to the scriptures and motifs of the fiery sword that were portrayed in the Carrie novels. The director and cast of the Carrie movies said that her powers were a extension of her emotions, which is why I made the sacred gear powered by her emotions. * The "luke warm" makes me think of Jurai Ando's flames from Inō-Batoru wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. * Carrie pg. 18: "Didn't Momma say there would be a Day of Judgement...and an angel with a sword? If only it would be today and Jesus came with boulder on each hand to crush the laughter and the snickers, to root out the evil and destroy it...a terrible Jesus of blood and righteousness. And if only she could be His sword and His arm." * "Don't vote for us." Carrie said...A picture rose in her mind...a God who prowled roadhouse parking lots with a sword of fire...Terror rose in her blackly...She could not explain her dread, her sense of premonition. Then while she's on her massacre, it says, "There was something she was supposed to do. Something about the angel with a Fiery Sword." * Her mother being forced by a fallen angel to conceive Jenna is also a reference to the Carrie novels: "She was alone with Momma's angry God...was a picture of a huge and bearded Yahweh who was casting screaming multiples of humans down through cloudy depths into an abyss of fire. Below them, black horrid figures struggled through the flames of perdition while The Black Man (devil_ sat on a huge flame-colored throne with a trident in one hand. His body was that of a man, but he had a spiked tail and the head of a Jackal. "Only Momma was good. Momma had battled the black man and had vanquished it. Carrie had seen it happen in a dream. Momma had driven him out of the front door with a broom, and the Black Man had fled into the night, his cloven feet striking red sparks from the cement." * In some ways, she represents the more "innocent" or "good" side of Ichiro Alastor. * She was also written to replace Ichiro's familiar, which was going to be a apparition. * She is the only girl that sleeps in Ichiro's bed fully clothed. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Humans